Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-19005049-20170705211418
Connor20 Überall kamen Ruhelose, die druch die zerfallenen Ruinen wandern. Zielos gehen ihre Wege, leer blickend und schwer atmend. Und inmitten befindet sich das Trio, die grad ein Problem zu überwältigen haben. " Verdammt, geh runter von mir " rief Connor dem Ruhelosen entgegen, der nach seinem Leben trachtet. Draco schoss weiter drauf los, doch keine Reaktion. In der Eile kam Melissa eine Idee. " Auf den Kopf, SCHIEß AUF DEN KOPF " rief sie Draco zu und er ließ sofort Taten sprechen. Er zielte auf den Kopf und Der Ruhelose lies von Connor ab. Draco half dann Connor auf die Beine. " Alles Okay ? "" Ja sicher, Ich wurde ja nur angeknabbert, aber sonst is alles okay " Als wäre die Lage nicht schon schlimm, wird sie noch schlimmer. Die Ruhelosen wurden auf das Trio aufmerksam und kommen bedrohlich auf sie zu. " Äh, Leute... Wir haben Gesellschaft " kam von Melissa, welche ihre Knarre langsam rausholte. Auch Draco holte seine Sichel sowie Knarre raus und Connor wurde langsam vom Feuer umhüllt. " Tja, was meint ihr: Abhauen oder Draufhauen ? " Doch bekam Wayne nur fragende Blicke als Antwort " Naja, man kann ja mal fragen " Die ersten Ruhelosen stürzen sich auf Draco, der erstmal ein paar Tritte verteilte, eher er mit Blei antwortet, doch brachte es nichts. Doch als er einen mit der Sichel attackierte, zeigte es Wirkung. Melissa zog ihren Dolch, welches sie einem RL in den Schädel reinhaute und ein anderer bekam ne Kugel reingedonnert. Connor verpasste einem ne ordentliche Bud Spencer-Schelle, der gleich zu Boden ging und zertrat seine Rübe. Ein anderer stürtze sich von hinten, doch packte er ihn, wickelte seine Kette um ihn und und schleuderte ihn erstmal umher, wobei einige der RL weggehauen wurden. " Oh, Man, Diese Typen sind überall ", rief Draco, der immer noch versucht, auf sie zu schießen. Doch zeigte es keine Wirkung. " Die Pistolen bringen nichts " Melissa kann noch halten, aber auch sie schafft es nicht mehr lange. Während auch bei ihr die Kugeln nichts brachten, musste sie mehr aufs Messer setzen. Sie versuchte aber mit der Pistole Verletzungen zu erzeugen, um sie langsam zu machen, aber richtig viel brachte es nichts. Selbst Connor als Rider hatte es nicht leicht, auch wenn er sich gut gegen die RL wehren kann. Doch es kamen dann einfach immer mehr und das Trio droht zu überrollen. Connor rief daraufhin " Auf den Boden, Schnell ". Die Anderen begriffen nicht, was das soll " Warum ? " rief Draco, der einen unwirksamen Headshot austeilte, doch rief Connor entgegen " Frag nicht, Tut es einfach ". Draco sowie Melissa warfen sich zu Boden und in dem Moment sprang er in die Höhe und auf dem Boden schlug er seine Feuer-Faust ein, welche eine Riesen-Schockwelle auslöste und alle RL umwarf.Die Staubwolke legte sich langsam wieder. Draco musste aufhusten durch den aufgewirbelten Staub und Melissa versuchte sich, während sie langsam wieder aufstand, sich zu orientieren. Doch erkannten die Beiden eine Feuergestalt im Staubnebel und begeben sich Connor's Namen rufend darauf zu. Während sie näher kamen, wurde die gestalt deutlicher... es war Connor. " Oh Man, Eh....(hust)... Na das...(hust)... war ja...(hust) ne Aktion " Melissa klopfte sich den Staub von den Klamotten. Draco musste noch aufhusten, bevor er sich fangen konnte. Connor wurde langsam wieder ein Mensch " Was denn ? Hat doch funktioniert " Der Nebel war dann endlich gelegt und es warn die Körper der RL zu sehen " Ja, das hat es. Allerdings " gab Melissa als Antwort, welche sich etwas beeindruckt zeigte. Connor lies natürlich den Coolen raus " Naja, leg dich nicht mit einem Wayne an ". Melissa musste kurz kichern. Die Freude war leider nur von kurzer Dauer. Denn auf einmal beganen sich die Seelenlosen wieder aufzurappeln. Das Trio war geschockt. Aber es ist halt nie so einfach. " Oh, wirklich ? Soll das ein Scherz sein " rief Connor genervt. Draco und Melissa schauten nach Munition und hatten nicht mehr genug. Es bleib nur eine Möglichkeit: Fliehen. " Wir müssen hier verschwinden....LAUFT " Sofort nahmen die Drei die Füße in die Hand und rannten weg. Sie versuchten, durch die Ruinen zu entkommen, aber überall waren Seelenlose. Mittlerweile gingen sie nicht nur, sondern rannten richtig hinterher. " Verdammt, jetzt können diese Bastarde auch rennen. Warum ? ", schrie Melissa, während sie um ihr Leben rannte. Es schien kein Entkommen zu geben. Doch Draco konnte in der Ferne etwas sehen. " EINE BRÜCKE " Sofort setzten sie ihren Weg dahin an und rannten darauf zu. Es war eine Steinbrücke, die über einen tiefen Abgrund führte. Es war eine sehr schmale Brücke. " Los, schnell rüber "Melissa und Draco überquerten sie zuerst, als letztes kam Connor. Doch wurden sie von den Seelenlosen hart verfolgt. Als Dray und Mel die andere Seite erreichen, blieb Connor dann in der Mitte stehen. " Glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr hier vorbei kommt " Melissa frage Dray dann " Alter, was hat er jetzt vor ? " Seine Faust glühte daraufhin auf und schlug auf die Brücke, wobei die andere Hälfte einstürtze. Alle SL fielen in die Tiefe. Die anderen riefen jubelnd. " He Klasse, Kumpel " Connor grinste siegreich, doch schnell verflog wieder alles. Denn ein SL konnte sich auf die andere Seite retten und wollte Connor runterziehen. Er hällt sich an der Kante fest. " CONNOR !!! " Draco rannte sofort zu seinem Freund, um ihn zu retten. Melissa rannte auch zu ihnen, doch es war zu spät: Als Connor Draco's griff, bildeten sich Risse um den Brückenteil, auf der Draco stand. Melissa sprang zum Brücken-Ende und versuchte noch, Draco zu greifen, doch verfehlte ihn ganz knapp.... und beide stürtzten in die Tiefe. " NEIN !!! " Die beiden Jäger verschwanden in im Dunkel, während Mel, verfallen in totale Schockstarre, zurückblieb. ...Tief in die Dunkelheit blickend.